In My Eyes
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: entah ini disebut kesialan atau kutukan, di mata-ku dunia ini mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena semua yang kulihat selalu dipenuhi oleh retakan-retakan. Bahkan langit dan tubuh manusia pun juga terdapat retakan. Mengerikan bukan? Kadang aku berfikir, akan ada hal mengerikan apalagi yang akan menimpa-ku? WARN: BBBF, HUM!OCHO, Aneh, Vamfic, dll...


Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mata-ku menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, kalau aku tak salah ingat, mata-ku menjadi seperti ini semenjak aku mengalami kecelakaan di usia-ku yang tujuh tahun.

Tidak! Aku tidak buta karena kecelakaan itu. Yah... meskipun karena kecelakaan itu aku jadi kehilangan Ibu dan Ayah-ku, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku ingin berbicara soal mata-ku, mata-ku unik.

Ya... entah ini disebut kesialan atau kutukan, di mata-ku dunia ini mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena semua yang kulihat selalu dipenuhi oleh retakan-retakan. Bahkan langit dan tubuh manusia pun juga terdapat retakan. Mengerikan bukan? Kadang aku berfikir, akan ada hal mengerikan apalagi yang akan menimpa-ku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In My Eyes**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Warn: Gore, Vamfict, Sho-ai, OOC, Hum!Alien, Hum!Ocho, Typo(s), Gaje, Tak Sesuai EyD, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang surya kini sudah menggantung dengan gagahnya di langit biru, tanpa ada satu pun awan membuatnya semakin begitu berkuasa di langit biru. Tak peduli jika makhluk-makhluk dibawahnya dibanjiri keringat karenanya.

Salah satunya adalah Fang, seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Pakaiannya yang berantakan— lengan seragam yang ia lipat hingga bahu, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, seragam yang hanya sebelah masuk kedalam celana abu-abu yang dikenakannya— dan wajahnya yang berkeringat menunjukkan bahwa hari ini memang benar-benar panas.

"Udah panas masih harus belanja dulu lagi,"

Mengingat kalau persediaan makanannya tinggal sedikit membuat Fang merutuk kesal. Ia harus berbelanja dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan, dan jarak antara supermarket dengan apartement nya cukuplah jauh.

Fang mendesah lelah. Yah... beginilah kalau tinggal sendirian.

Fang sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak usianya tujuh tahun. Orang tuanya telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan. Membuat ia dan adik perempuannya tinggal di rumah kerabat ayah Fang. Tapi di saat usia Fang 15 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian. Mereka menyetujuinya tapi dengan syarat sang adik tidak boleh ikut, Fang pun menyetujuinya.

Dan disini-lah Fang, tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement di kuala lumpur, dan dikirimi uang setiap bulan oleh sang kerabat ayah.

"Eh...Fang?"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Beberapa meter di depannya nampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris sapphire yang menatapnya bingung.

"A-ah.. Halo, Kak Ocho," Sapa Fang dengan tergagap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seingatku apartement mu berlawanan dari sini," Ujar Ocho sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah Fang.

Fang menjadi gugup saat pemuda pirang itu mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Ocho adalah kakak kelas yang Fang suka. Ocho dua tahun lebih tua darinya, ia kuliah semester satu. Fang mengenal Ocho karena teman kuliahnya tinggal di apartement sebelah Fang, sering berpapasan membuat mereka saling berkenalan. "Aku sedang ingin berbelanja makanan di supermarket,"

Fang mencoba tenang dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Mau kutemani?" Tawar Ocho.

"Tak perlu. Kak Ocho sendiri sedang apa disini? Tak mungkin kan kalau Kakak berada di jalan di hari yang panas begini tanpa tujuan?" Tanya Fang balik.

Ocho menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan terkekeh pelan.

"Eheheh... aku sedang mencari seseorang,"

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Fang balik dengan sedikit menyelip nada mengejek.

. "Tidak perlu kok," Ujar Ocho sambil tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya,"

terdiam menatap kepergian Ocho, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kupikirkan sih," gumam Fang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju supermarket.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Fang berjalan dengan santai melewati taman, tak lupa tangan kanannya yang menenteng dua buah plastik putih besar. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja di supermarket. tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Mengeryitkan alisnya saat menyadari kalau terdapat sesuatu di saku celananya, karena penasaran ia pun mengeluarkan benda tersebut. "Eh? Sejak kapan aku membawa pisau lipat?"

Fang heran saat melihat sebuah pisau lipat di telapak tangannya. Ia menggedikkan bahunya acuh, kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil melempar-lempar pisau lipat dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia mengeryitkan alisnya begitu menyadari kalau taman yang ia lewati sangat sepi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali sih?" Gerutu Fang pelan.

Fang semakin mengeryitkan alisnya heran saat menyadari beberapa langkah di depannya terdapat seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

 _'Bukankah tadi disana tak ada siapa pun?'_

Entah mengapa Fang merasa detak jantungnya berhenti seketika saat ia dan pemuda tersebut saling melewati satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

matanya yang seketika melihat tubuh pemuda tersebut di penuhi dengan retakan mengerikan seperti alur seismik yang sering ia lihat pada dinding dan juga kaca, dan membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menusuk leher pemuda tersebut dengan pisau yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Argh-?" Mengabaikan tatapan pemuda tersebut yang terbelalak terkejut dan menyiratkan akan rasa sakit, Fang semakin memperdalam tusukannya pada leher pemuda tersebut.

Tidak hanya disitu saja, Fang juga menusuk bagian tubuh lain dari pemuda tersebut. Mengikuti jalur seismik yang Fang lihat di seluruh permukaan tubuh pemuda tersebut, tubuh pemuda tersebut dapat Fang potong hingga beberapa bagian dengan mudahnya hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah pisau lipat.

"Hahh... Haah.. Hhhh...,"

Fang terengah-engah dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, ah tidak- ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Menatap tangan kirinya yang bergetar hebat dan juga berlumuran dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur takut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"A-apa yang telah kulakukan...? A-aku.. A-aku membunuh orang ini,"

Fang menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi panik bercampur takut. Taman saat ini sedang sangat sepi, bisa Fang pastikan hanya ada dia dan orang ini di taman.

Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan perasaaan takut menguasainya, Fang pun memutuskan untuk berlari. Berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

Meninggalkan taman dan mayat pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan takut. Ia ingin segera sampai di apartemennya, ia sangat berharap jika ini hanya mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sesampainya di apartemen yang ia tinggali, Fang langsung mengunci rapat pintu. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah ranjang, menjatuhkan begitu saja tas belanjaan ke permukaan lantai yang dingin.

Menarik selimut hingga batas mulutnya, Fang memaksakan diri untuk terlelap.

 _'semua itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi!'_

Pikir Fang dalam hati masih dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Ia masih begitu mengingat penampilan pemuda tersebut.

Memakai topi berwarna jingga menenangkan, memiliki surai Jingga gradasi merah, dan juga iris Crimson─ yang menatapnya terkejut─

 _'Uhh... itu tidak nyata. Tak nyata!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Iris _Amethys_ nya mengerjap-ngerjap tak nyaman saat sinar rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang tertutup setengah. Mengucek-ngucek perlahan kelopak matanya, masih tahap mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

Melirik jam weker yang terdududuk manis diatas meja belajarnya, sebelum akhirnya terbelalak terkejut.

"EEHHH?! JAM 11 MALAM!?" Teriak Fang penuh keterkejutan.

Ia pun dengan santainya menyalakan televisi dan menonton dengan santainya, sampai irisnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan dua buah kantong plastik yang teergeletak manis didekatnya.

"Kapan aku berbelanja? Bukankah siang ini kuhabiskan untuk tidur?" Gumam Fang penuh tanda tanya.

Membuat gaya berfikir, Fang kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

"T-Tunggu!" Teriak Fang setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"B-Bukankah itu h-hanya mimpi..,"

"Hehh? Jahat sekali. Padahal yang tadi itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, loh."

Fang melebarkan kedua bola matanya secara sempurna begitu mendengar suara asing di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan lamban, Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah memasuki tempat pribadinya.

"Kau jahat ya? Tiba-tiba kau memotong tubuhku hingga beberapa bagian, lalu meninggalkan diriku begitu saja sendirian di taman, dan sekarang kau malah bilang itu hanya mimpi? Sungguh jahat sekali,"

 _'Pemuda itu...'_

Pikir Fang tak percaya.

Jendela yang tadinya terbuka setengah kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan surai gradasi Jingga-Merah, dengan bercak darah di kaos bagian perut dan lengan kanannya, dan juga iris _Crimson_ nya yang menyala terang.

Eh?

Menyala terang.

Menyadari apa yang sedang Fang pikirkan setelah melihat iris matanya, pemuda itupun menyeringai lebar. "Aku datang kesini untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Manusia."

-=TBC=-


End file.
